The present invention relates to an optical viewing system that produces a simulated three dimensional image which ca be viewed by individuals.
In the past, three dimensional imagery has been simulated by having the individual view a specially processed or configured two dimensional image through special eyeglasses. For example, the processed two dimensional image may have image portions emitting a first type of polarized light and other portions emitting a second type of polarized light. The eyeglasses worn by the observer optically process the two dimensional image by blocking or inhibiting the passage of one type polarized light and transmitting the other type of light. The eyes of the viewer essentially receive different images and the brain interprets those different images as having three dimensional characteristics. Various other optical systems for producing three dimensional images are known, such as systems using lenticular lenses and films. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,490; 4,552,442; and 3,695,878.